Five Times Kurt Tried to Help
by Gleegirl17
Summary: Five times Kurt tried to help fix a vehicle, but no one would let him, and one time someone did.


A/N: So I wrote this for a prompt on the glee_angst_meme. It's my first time attempting a five times fic. Please let me know what you think?

Oh, and I know nothing about cars. Google and Wikipedia helped me with that. So if anything is wrong, blame them?

Original Prompt:

_Kurt has spent his whole life around cars. He can take them apart and put them back together faster than most of the guys his dad knows. But because he's effeminate, people underestimate him. I'd like to see more of Kurt being competent but people refuse to let him. Maybe a "5 times Kurt tried to help fix a car and one time he succeeded"? Or something like that. Bonus points if the bullies' cars mysteriously break down a lot and nobody knows why._

**Five Times Kurt Tried to Help**

**5.**

The first time it happened was when he was thirteen. Really, he was surprised that it took that long for someone to take one look at him and automatically decide that there was no way he knew anything about cars.

Kurt had just arrived at his father's garage after school when he noticed a rusted old Ford mustang just sitting there with its hood up. No one was around, so he dropped his bag behind the counter and trotted over to it. He knew his dad didn't like him working on the cars by himself just yet, but the temptation was too great. It had been a rough day, and fixing old cars really made him feel better.

If he was honest with himself, it made him feel more like a guy. He was rarely honest with himself, though.

Kurt had just started to poke around when he heard footsteps rushing towards him. He glanced up to see a mechanic running towards him. Kurt didn't recognize him, so he must have been the new guy his dad just hired.

"What the fuck do ya think you're doin', kid?" The guy (his name tag identified him as "Jim") yelled. "Get away from there!"

Kurt frowned at the bad language and backed away from the car. "I was only-"

Jim cut him off. "Who the Hell do ya think ya are? Ya can't jus' go around into random shops an' mess around with shit! I should give ya a smack before throwing ya out!"

Kurt took another couple of steps back as a safety precaution before replying. "I'm Kurt Hummel, Burt's son. I always come here after school."

Jim's face paled as he realized he just threatened to hit his boss's kid. "Well, your dad had ta go get some parts. Ya should go do your homework or somethin' in the office. A garage ain't no place for a kid."

Kurt sighed and looked longingly at the mustang, but picked up his bag and went into the office.

When his dad got back, he'd let Kurt work on something.

**4.**

The new Glee club had just finished it's first week, and Kurt was walking across the parking lot to his Navigator when he saw it. Tina was standing beside a car with it's hood up, and there was a pretty Asian woman he assumed to be Tina's mother behind the wheel. It seemed that their car wouldn't start.

Kurt quickly changed his direction and went over to offer his assistance.

"Hey, Tina," he called as he got closer. "What's going on?"

"C-c-car t-troubles," Tina stuttered softly, watched her mother hit the steering wheel. "Nothing you c-c-can help with."

Kurt winced internally at the assumption. He realized that most people assumed he knew nothing about typical guy stuff, but it still hurt.

"Maybe I can help," he replied lightly, trying not to sound offended. "My dad does own a garage, after all."

Tina smiled shyly. "It's okay. We've already c-c-called the t-tow t-truck. They should b-be here s-soon. Thanks anyway."

Kurt smiled slightly and waved good bye. Once he was in his own vehicle, however, the smile fell.

**3.**

Kurt always waited for the locker room to be empty after football practice before he even thought about going in there. It was as much to protect himself as it was to make sure his teammates weren't uncomfortable with his presence. As a result, he was usually the last one to leave the parking lot.

Today, however, Finn was still there. Puck was with him as well, but Kurt didn't care about him. It appeared that there was something wrong with Puck's truck, and the two jocks were arguing about it. He debated for a minute before heading over there.

If nothing else, his knowledge of cars might impress Finn.

"Car problems, boys?" he chirped cheerfully, coming to a stop beside them.

"Yeah," Finn replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Puck's got a flat tire."

"So why don't you change it?" Kurt frowned. Changing a tire is one of the easier things to do.

"Neither of us know how," Finn shrugged uselessly.

Puck snorted at Kurt's disbelieving face. "As if you know how to change a tire, Fairyboy. You'd probably freak about broken fingernails and dirt on your hands."

Kurt huffed indignantly. "As a matter of fact-"

"Whatever you're going to say, I don't care," Puck interrupted. "Just get lost, Hummel, and let the reall men figure this out."

Kurt felt like he had been hit. After a quick glance at Finn, who just shrugged again, Kurt whirled around and made his way to his own car.

He'd show them who the real man was.

The next day after football practice, all of the jocks were still in the parking lot when Kurt finally got out there. It seemed none of their cars would start, for a variety of reasons most likely.

Kurt didn't stop to offer help to any of them.

If any of them noticed that Kurt's car was the only one that started, they never said anything.

After all, what does Kurt Hummel know about cars?

**2.**

Everyone had been gushing over Jesse's new car that day. Apparently it was a birthday present from his parents, as an apology for missing it while they were "wintering in Bali". Even Kurt had been impressed, because really, what eighteen year old kid drives a Jag?

Kurt was less impressed to see that same Jaguar parked at the side of the road, hood up, with Jesse and Rachel peering under the the hood.

He sighed in resignation before pulling over. They were, after all, his teammates. As much as he didn't like either of them (or so he told himself), he really should help them out.

He hopped out of his Navigator and made his way to the couple carefully, watching out for traffic.

"What happened?" he asked once he was beside them.

"Jesse's car keeps stalling," Rachel huffed in annoyance. "Now we are going to be late for our reservations."

"I said I was sorry!" Jesse snapped at the tiny girl.

Kurt stepped around them to look under the hood. Everything appeared to be in order.

"I can't see anything wrong," he started, but Rachel cut him off.

"Of course you wouldn't! What do you know about cars? Anyway, one of Jesse's friends who is actually in shop class is on his way to look at it, so we don't need any gawkers standing by while someone who actually knows what he's doing is working."

Kurt practically snarled before marching back to his car. He was sick and tired of everyone assuming he knew nothing about cars! They wouldn't even give him a chance!

He suddenly chuckled darkly to himself, wondering how long it would take them to figure out that Jesse was probably just releasing the clutch to fast.

**1.**

Summer was over and school was back in session. Kurt was happy to be back, despite all the bullying he endured. He did enjoy classes, and Glee club was the best part of the day. He was walking across the parking lot to the school when he saw Mr Shuester drive up in that death trap he called a vehicle. As always the muffler was dragging on the ground, shooting up sparks.

Kurt made his way over to the teacher, both to talk to him about the death trap, and to avoid the group of bullies hanging out by the dumpster.

"Good morning, Kurt!" Mr. Shue smiled as he got out of his car. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Yes," Kurt fell into step beside his teacher. "When are you going to get that muffler fixed? It's really not safe for it to drag on the ground like that."

Mr. Shue frowned at his student. "It's fine, Kurt. Really. I've been driving that car for years, and nothing has happened."

"That doesn't mean something couldn't happen. Do you notice that it sparks while dragging on the ground? I could-"

"Now Kurt," Mr. Shue interrupted, stopping to look at him, "I really don't need you of all people lecturing me about my car. It's fine, so leave it be."

Kurt froze and watched at his teacher walked away, leaving him defenceless against the bullies.

Ten minutes later, as he pulled himself out of the dumpster, he swore he would never offer to help someone with their car troubles again.

Because every time he did, he ended up feeling horrible about himself and his abilities.

**0.**

Kurt came rushing into the choir room late one afternoon after getting detained by a couple of jocks. To his immense relief, he noticed that Mr. Shuester was apparently also running late. As he made his way to go sit with Mercedes, he couldn't help but overhear the boys talking.

"Has that ever happened to any of you before?" Sam was asking the others. "I mean, it's kind of freaking me out, and I have no idea about cars . . ."

Kurt paused in his movement to hear more.

"It doesn't sound good," Artie nodded solemnly. "Maybe you should take it to a mechanic."

"My dad would freak that I broke his car, and I can't exactly afford to pay a mechanic right now," Sam sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong with your car?"

The other boys turned to look at Kurt in surprise. Not that he blamed them; Kurt was surprised at himself as well. He had sworn not to offer any more help outside the shop after the last few times.

"It keeps making this weird grinding noise when I hit the brakes," Sam answered after a brief silence. "I can't figure out what it is."

Puck snorted. "Why are you telling him? It's not like he knows anything about cars."

Kurt glared at Puck before moving his gaze back to Sam. Sam was looking a little embarrassed, though Kurt didn't know if it was from Puck's rudeness, or if he actually believed him.

"Your brake pads are probably worn out," Kurt said haughtily before anyone else could tell Sam he knew nothing about cars. "If that's the case, the grinding noise is caused by the pad being forced against the brake rotor in normal braking operation."

"Is that really bad?" Sam asked, stunned.

"It can be if it's neglected. It can cause the brake system to fail due to the separation of the rotor hat from the braking surface. Or the brake pad could fall out completely or the brake calliper will blow out a piston. It all leads to complete brake system failure."

It was then Kurt became aware that everyone in the room was staring at him in shock, including Mr. Shue who must have arrived during his speech.

"How the Hell do you know all that?" Puck blurted out in awe.

Kurt looked around at all the shocked faces. "You all do know my dad owns a garage, right? I've grown up around cars. After my mom died I spent more time at the garage than at home."

Everyone continued staring at him in stunned silence.

"Whatever," he huffed, insulted. He turned back to Sam. "If you would like, I could call the garage after school and arrange for a tow. It would be really unsafe to drive the car if it is the brake pads."

"I can't afford-" Sam started, but Kurt waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take a look at for free and then we'll figure things out from there. My dad is pretty good about giving discounts to friends of the family."

Sam beamed happily. "That would be awesome! Thanks!"

Kurt took his seat as everyone else slowly came back to their senses. He knew there was a smug expression on his face, but he thought he deserved to look smug.

After all, it's not every day he shows up all the guys in Glee at something considered "manly."


End file.
